Not another time travel fic
by latheniend
Summary: Ted Lupin wishes for the family he never knew. He decided to travel back in time, only to return to find himself trapped in a reality where his whole present is changed. H/Hr, Tonks/Remus, Ted/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was posted long ago at PK as a response to the challenge "Not another time travel fic". I like this story so much I thought I'd give it a chance for another audience. It is still in progress, though, and it has been a while since I last wrote anything about it. I figured, if you guys like it, then I will continue it. So, let me know what you guys think;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related, sadly. Only my books, movies and posters, but unfortunately it's not enough to give me the right to write freely anything related to it. I wished I owned Orlando Bloom... sadly, I don't either. If any of you can find a way for me to own him, do let me know and I'll love you for life... anyway, I'm just blabbering now...**

* * *

**I knew it. I knew it, even before the members of the Order of the Phoenix came knocking on my door. I knew it the moment my daughter left to Hogwarts. I knew they would never come back. **

Teddy was crying on his crib, and I wasn't even trying to calm him down. I just opened the door and allowed the wizards in. There was that Kingsley and another one I didn't know. I could feel myself shaking from head to toe, and Iwasn't even trying to stop it. I just glanced up to them, expecting for the worst.

"Andromeda… we're very sorry. You know we'll do anything in our will to help you and Teddy in everything we…"

"How did they…?", my voice cracked. I couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Fighting. Death Eaters. They did their best, I swear. Remus took down about a dozen of Death Eaters before Dolohov killed him". He sighed. "Nymphadora was murdered by Bellatrix.", He added, looking cautiously at me, as almost as if expecting me to grab my wand and hex the hell out of him.

But I didn't. It did not surprise me at all that my sister would murder my daughter. Not only she was the result of a "unworthy" marriage, Ted, rest in peace, being a muggle-born, but she was also married to a were-wolf.

"You listen, Teddy, they're heroes", I said. "They died trying to make a better world for you. They loved you so much, they loved you enough to die for you.", I said as I walked over to him and picked him up. He wasn't crying anymore. He was looking at me, as if he knew what I was telling him. His little mouth open and his big eyes… those big eyes, so much like Nymphadora's…

"Andromeda…"

"What, Kingsley? What do you have to tell me now? I really wished you could get the hell out of my house and leave me and my grandson alone for now. I don't want anything from you anymore, I don't care about your protection or help, or whatever you want to give us."

"No, listen. If you don't want our help, you might as well not have it. If you don't want your protection, you might as well not have it, either. But Remus' and Tonks' desire was that Harry Potter would become Teddy's godfather. Harry is aware of that, and more than happy to do it."

I looked down at my grandson, thinking.

If that was my daughter and his husband's wishes, who was I to change it? Harry Potter was the right one to be his godfather, indeed. Who better than him, who had been in the same situation? Orphaned at young age, in the hands of evil.

"Okay, I'll have to talk to him first. I want my grandson living with me…"

"I'm sure Harry will agree with that…", Kingsley said, looking relieved, but I acted as if I hadn't heard him. I hadn't finished up yet.

"He will be able to take decisions along with me, respecting Teddy's life… and considering the… lack of… my family's fortune, will he be willing to help me raise Teddy up, considering all of the economical?"

"I bet he will, Andromeda. Harry's got more than enough money, and I do not see a reason why he wouldn't want to help you. I'll arrange a meeting for the two of you, so you can agree with everything"

"Thanks… that will do, I guess.."

They murmured something else, but I lost interest. Teddy was now making sounds, indicating he was hungry. I heard them leave, close the door, and Disapparate.

I prepared Teddy's milk, hold him and started feeding him. He was so happy, comfortable, so… unaware to the fact that his life had now changed, forever.

* * *

The meeting took place just a couple of days after that. Harry arrived to my house, looking messy, tired and somewhat confused, as if just getting down from the dizziness of defeating Voldemort. But he also looked happy and excited.

He smiled at me and gave me the usual greetings. He was always so polite. He immediately asked me where Teddy was, and rushed to meet him. It was the first time he ever really met the kid.

He came with a girl. She smiled at me, and greet me too, but she looked unconfident and unsure. I hadn't met her, but I figured out she was the Granger girl that was on the papers, or that Remus and Nymphadora often talked about. She couldn't be a Weasley, her hair wasn't red.

I sat on my husband's favorite chair, and they sat down on the big coach, opposite to me. And I put matters on the table. It was my grandson, and I would make up the rules for his life. I was happy to see that Harry agreed with me.

He was still too young to take Teddy with him, so he agreed that he should stay with me. We agreed he could come and visit him anytime he wanted, and there would be a day of the week Teddy could spend alone with him.

He would help me with the money, the food, the clothes, and, when the time came, with Hogwarts, and the books, and robes, wands… everything he needed.

We agreed to make it official a few weeks later, when the high spirits calmed down a little, and the Wizarding World wasn't chasing Harry Potter like a seeker to a snitch.

They rose up, and the Granger girl, who hadn't said much during the meeting, looked at me. Introduced herself as "Hermione" and told me that if I ever needed anything, I could feel free to call her.

I thanked her, and then they headed to the door. Through the window I saw them holding hands and Disapparated.

* * *

I didn't see Harry again for a whole week, but I did see Hermione a couple of times during that week. She would come up to talk to me, asked me how I was doing, help me baby sitting Teddy if I was tired.

More than once, I found her talking to Teddy about his parents, and about Harry. He would always look at her, as if he knew what she was telling him was important.

Just the night before we went to the Ministry of Magic to make the official ceremony that would make Harry Teddy's official grandfather, I found Hermione at Teddy's room that once belonged to Nymphadora. She had brought some muggle books, and was reading them to him. Something called "Snowhite" or something of that sort.

I watched them for about ten minutes, before I decided to do it.

I walked to them, and as soon as Hermione felt my presence, she stopped reading and looked at me.

"How are you doing Hermione?", that girl had become of the only friends I had left. She had been my shoulder to cry on for the last couple of weeks. She had listened to me complaining about the death of my daughter, about my grandson being left alone, but I had never stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"I'm fine, Andromeda. How are you?", She said as she picked up the book she was reading, and packed it in her bag. She then looked at me.

"Can we talk, Hermione?", I was cautious not to break eye contact. My tone was polite, but firm. Just like I used to talk to Nymphadora.

"Y-yes, what is it?", She said, as she sat down a little straighter. I sat down next to her, in the bed.

"Should you be with… I don't know, your parents? The Weasleys?", A question that had been nagging me for the last couple of days. I knew for certain that her parents were muggles, and she had sent them away to protect them.

"I-I.. what do you mean?... I mean, they're fine. They're at home. And the Weasleys, they're fine, too. I visit them every day,… and…"

"Don't you wish to spend more time with them? I mean, you spend most of your time here with me and Teddy, when you don't even owe us anything…"

"I'm here because I want to, Andromeda. I…", she sighed. "I met Tonks and Lupin, and they were always really nice at me. And… Teddy…"

"He reminds you of Harry? That's it, right?", she was looking down at her hands. At some old scar that was on her right wrist.

She looked up, and I could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Both his parents died when they were babies. Killed, by… Voldemort's hand, either way. I've seen what he can do. He can tear families apart, just like the Weasleys, just like Tonks and Remus, just like the Potters. And…"

"Hermione…", I grabbed her hand. She started sobbing.

"You don't know what it was like… no one knows… When we were there… we were alone, and no one was going to come to save us, it was just the two of us… And sometimes… s-s-sometimes, he wouldn't even speak to me for days… I don't want Teddy to go through that."

"Through what, Hermione?"

"Through loneliness… Harry… he…", she took a deep breath, and steadied a bit. "It was so hard sometimes, to see Harry there, knowing he was… troubled by something, but not being able to make him speak. Seven years I've spend with him, and there are times when I wonder who that person is. He is such a… He is always defensive. He's gone through so much. His relatives… they were never nice to him and…"

"You're trying to correct the mistakes Harry's relatives did to him, by taking care of Teddy?"

"Well… y-yes" she sobbed, weaker this time. I put my arm around her should and brought her head to my shoulder.

"Hermione, how would you like to be Teddy's godmother?"

* * *

7 Years Later

"Harry, pick up the phone, please!", a voice called from the kitchen downstairs.

Harry looked around, still not used to this new home, trying to find the phone. He got up and hit his foot against the wall. Darn wall, was way too near.

But the phone kept ringing.

"HARRY!"

"HONEY, I CAN'T FIND THE PHONE! HELP ME!" he called in desperation.

"It was over the desk!"

The desk. Sure, he had left it there. He turned around, and there it was. That white thingy that was making that annoying noise.

"Hello?", he answered, as the walked over to the window. The next door lady was chasing around her two little boys.

"Harry! Just the man I wanted to talk to…", a happy voice answered back. Harry smiled.

"I'm at your orders, young lady"

"Ha ha, that's so funny, young man. Did you just forget or what?", Hermione sounded a bit annoyed.

"Forget what?", his mind was racing, trying to remember. He looked at the Prophet over the desk, her birthday wasn't coming until another two weeks.

"TEDDY!", Harry clapped his hand over his forehead. He had to go pick him from Andromeda's house. They both were going **to be so angry at him. **

"Oh, bloody...! I forgot… Thanks a lot, Hermione. I gotta run. Call you later"

"Yeah, yeah. Run!", he grabbed his sweater and ran downstairs. Ginny was at the kitchen, warming up James' meal.

"Ginny, I forgot I had to go pick Teddy. I won't take long, okay?"

"Just be home for dinner!" he heard her shout, but he was already Disapparating.

* * *

He knocked on Andromeda's house, twice. He heard a scream inside, and a noise of feet running. Then the door opened and his godson jumped to his arms.

"HARRY!", Teddy's hair was bright yellow that day. He was clinging hard to Harry's arm that Harry had to work on keeping his balance.

"He hey, sorry I'm late, little fellow. Auntie Hermione called, so I lost track of time", she wasn't there, so blaming her for his lateness wasn't something that could bring him consequences.

"Oh yeah, yeah, blame poor Hermione as always", Andromeda appeared on the threshold, and handed him some of Teddy's belongings. "Make sure you bring him home, early, please Harry."

"Never mind, Andy. I'll get him here around 9.", he said as he held Teddy's belongings, and grabbed him hard to his chest.

"Just, do it for once in a lifetime, Harry!" she screamed as he and his godson Disapparated.

* * *

"How was dinner, Teddy? Liked it?" said Ginny, picking up the dishes and waving her hand to the kitchen, where the dishes headed.

"Really good, auntie Ginny!" said Teddy, happily. Ginny had definitely gained her skills for cooking from her mother. She smiled at Teddy from over the table, then got up and headed to the kitchen, not without first checking 3 months old, James.

"So… Teddy, what are we going to give Hermione for her birthday this year?", said Harry, absently rubbing his belly.

Teddy looked over to his godfather, and wondered for a moment. He decided.

"Harry, can I ask you something?", he asked as cautiously as he could. Taking a serious note, and sitting straighter.

"Sure, little fellow. Spit it up", he imitated his godson, sitting straighter, and looking serious.

"How come Hermione is my godmother, if she's married to uncle Ron, not to you?"

Harry stared at him, frowning. As if, calculating his words.

"Well…"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPY HEAD!!", screamed someone in the darkness, and he fell down from his bed, onto the hard, cold floor on the Gryffindor tower.

"What the…?" He looked around and noticed who had just waken him up. "Lizz… what are YOU doing here?"

"Happy birthday, you grumpy boy! It's your birthday, you know, right?", she asked happily, as she walked over to his bed, oblivious to the stares of the other Gryffindor boys in the beds, who looked at her indignantly.

"This is the boys room, you know that, Elizabeth", asked Matthew Wood from one of the beds in front of Teddy's.

"Yes, I know that, very much Mattie!", she answered happily, as she sat down heavily on Teddy's bed, and handed him his presents. "I wanted to give them personally", she added with a smirk.

"Thanks, Lizz…" he answered with a smile. He looked down to the green envelopment, then back to her. "Listen… can you wait for me in the common room?"

"Sure"

As she went downstairs, he looked around to his classmates, as they wished him a happy birthday as well. He smiled and thanked them all, then looked down at his presents. His eyes found what they were looking.

Hermione's present. For the last 5 years, she had been giving him, just in his birthday, a few pages, written by her. It was the collection of the stories of the Marauders. His father and his friends.

He then grabbed all of his presents, still wrapped, and got downstairs, to find Lizz.

She was sitting in the coziest, warmest coach. She was looking out at the window, but looked up when she heard him coming. She smiled.

"Happy birthday.", she said, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Lizz. Thanks for the gift", he said, as he walked and sat down on his favorite chair.

"Welcome", she said. "So, open them. All of them. I want to see what you got"

Ted smiled, then proceed to unwrap his presents. The Potters sent him a nice, golden clock, with a letter that explained that the clock had belonged to Ginny's uncle, then to Harry. Ron has sent him enough candies for a whole year. James, Lily and Albus, Harry and Ginny's children, sent him a picture of them, that was taken just last Christmas. He left Hermione's for the end.

He grabbed it, then looked up to Lizz. She was eating a chocolate frog, but she smiled at him.

"What is it?"

"I had the dream again."

"Which one? The one where you're running naked on the Great Hall or the one with your parents?"

"Neither. The one I'm at the Potters."

"Uh…", she looked ashamed. She never knew what to say to him in those cases. Even after 6 years, she still had trouble with that. "Ted… lis-"

"It's stupid, you know. Because that happened when I was 8 years old. And, still, it is one of the most vivid memories I have. Like… there's something important… but I can't figure out what…" he sighed. Lizz was looking at him as if she was trying to read something in his eyes, which made him feel quiet uncomfortable.

He looked down and grabbed his sleeve, then added, "They are my family"

"I am your family, Ted!" she said, indignantly.

"I know, you're my family. The best one, but…"

"Anyway, it's late! We have McGonagall at first hour. Let's go, before she kills us.", she picked up her books as quickly as she could. Ted watched her, and tried to say anything, but he couldn't really think of something.

* * *

"Pick up your wands, and start with your projects, students!" shouted McGonagall from above the noise that was created in the classroom as the students rushed up to pick up their projects just as they left them.

Ted looked down at his project. It was supposed to be a necklace with the same properties of the cloak Harry owned. He had seen it, used it, and examined it. The necklace would make things so much easier.

Hermione and Harry had told him the stories of how they destroyed the Horcruxes, and how the cloak had been so much help for them. He had also heard how it was sometimes hard to wear the cloak because it would move with the wind, or slip when they were Disapparated. So, he came up with the idea of the necklace. Something what could stay in its place, and was easy to put in, take off, or hide.

It was useless, he thought, as he grabbed the necklace, cause it didn't seem to be improving at all. It just faded for a few seconds, but came back almost immediately.

As he pointed his wand to the necklace, just for one second, for one split of second, he wondered if he could make the necklace to go back in time. Make him see his parents, just once.

He looked around. What the hell? What was he to loose? If there were time-turners, there was no reason why he just couldn't create his own time-turner.

Just the possibility of maybe, maybe creating a time-turner, so maybe, maybe he could see his parents, made his stomach flinch. Why hadn't he ever thought about it? He was happy with the story of his parents, the pictures, the notes Hermione did… why hadn't he ever thought with the idea of going back to their time?

Sure, time-turners weren't easy to be found, especially since the whole time-turner section had been crashed down by his uncles, but also, those time-turners couldn't go back in time for more than a few days. He needed one that would take him back about 17 years. Maybe more.

* * *

Silently, making use of his Prefect Badge, he headed to the library. And, being an Auror in training, he had permission to grab books from the Forbidden Section.

If Lizz had known he spent the whole night reading about traveling back in time, she would have given him a long, long speech, explaining him why he just couldn't do that, bringing up the consequences it might bring.

But she didn't know. Her parents weren't dead. Lord Voldemort hadn't ripped her family apart. No matter how hard she tried to understand him, she would never understand him.

Two weeks later, after a long of hard time, sleepless nights, and accidents, he looked around the now empty classroom, and set his eyes on the golden necklace. He just stared at it, and wondered for a second. Had he done it? Finally? Would he be able to go back in time and see his parents?

And, if he did, would he want to come back? Would he want to intervene and change the past to mend the future? Could he do that? If he could, what would he do?  
He pulled the necklace around his neck, and tapped it 20 times. Then, everything went blurry, things were forming and changing around him. Screams, singings, chaos, around him. Then, it stopped.

* * *

He looked around, and he was exactly at the same place, Hogwarts, an empty classroom, but it was evening.

He looked around, and wondered if he had done it right. He was at Hogwarts, but was it Hogwarts present, or Hogwarts 20 years previously?

Then, he heard it. A familiar voice from the door behind him.

"… was just that, a dream?", said the familiar female voice.

Someone let out a roar of frustration. Ted drew closer to the door, trying to listen.

"You don't get it!", the angry male voice shouter. "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think Occlumency was for, why'd d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione – Sirius is trapped…"

But Ted wasn't listening anymore. He was staring at the door, but without really seeing it. He had done it, he had traveled in time, he had traveled 20 years back in time, back at the time when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at Hogwarts.

And he thougt he knew exactly in which day he had came back… he looked around, dreading.

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN –"

Harry was really altered. Ted drew his ear closer to the door, just one more hint was all he needed, to know if his suspicions were real.

"…than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST –"

Another room opened at that moment, and Ted jumped. Thinking, for one second that it was the door through which he was listening.

He heard aunt Ginny and aunt Luna speaking, too. But he didn't need to listen anymore. He knew that if he followed the teenagers Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna, he would go to a place, where for sure, he was going to see his mum and dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Whatever, don't own anything... you must know. **

**So, if you read this story at Portkey, I made some small changes. Mostly writing issues and grammatical errors. Sorry to take this long to update, but I wasn't sure if people here at was in fact interested in this fic. I thought "yaaaaaah, whatevaaaa!" and decided to keep publishing it until maybe someday it'll receive the attention it may NOT deserve at all. **

**Again! Sorry to take so long to update, I intended to do it weekly, seeing as I have all the way through chapter 7 written already, but I became ABSOLUTELY obssesed with the Twilight series. I know... it usually happens whenever I find a new book to be obssessed about, but I eventually come back down to Harry Potter... so, while waiting for August 10, I'll keep writing and publushing fics til I drop dead. **

**Love, Lat!**

* * *

They left the room.

Ginny's hair was longer, and shorter. Luna still had those big giant eyes, and her blond hair was much longer than she wore it on Teddy's present. Harry, Ron and Hermione were almost the same. Just a little shorter, but he did notice that Harry's eyes showed tiredness, sadness and something else.

None of them looked around, except Hermione. She glanced at him, frowning. He was scared she would recognize him, so he backed a little, just like everytime she caught him doing something wrong in his present. But something in his mind clicked, remembering him that he was in the past, there was no way she could remember him.

She shrugged, and kept walking.

Harry and Hermione disappeared under the invisibility cloak he had once been so interested in, and the others walked away. He noticed how the door that, in his present, lead to the Defense Against the Dark Arts, opened and then closed. He stood there watching, when Luna walked to him.

He jumped when she approached him, but remembered, again, that the was no way they knew who he was.

"Excuse me, but you have to leave this hall." She said.

"W-why?"

"There has been an accident, and some… uh… gas has been released... so you have to leave. It's dangerous"

Ted observed how Ginny shocked her head, but walked away anyways, making sure that the door in which Harry and Hermione has disappear was at his view.

Ginny was whispering something to Luna, who nodded then said: "Okay, that's what I'm supposed to say, got it."

He walked to the crowd that was at the end of the hall, and mixed with the students, that looked at him suspiciously. Obviously noticing that he was not someone they had met or seen before.

After a few minutes a little, frog-like woman passed walking through them and Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was grabbed by a girl. So was Luna, and they were dragged to the door.

He stood there. What did he remember from that experience? What had his godparents told him? At the moment, he didn't seem to remember much. How could he follow them over to the Ministry? It wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought.

With his brain working furiously and his first curled up to his sides, he stood there looking fervently to the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Harry, Hermione and the frog-like women, whom he recognized as Umbridge walked out of it.

He followed them silently, trying so hard not to draw attention to himself. He followed them to the forest, making sure to keep his distance but keeping them at view.

* * *

He watched them as the centaurs grabbed the lady and walked off, then a giant that screamed something and his uncles running away from the fight that was now going on between the centaurs and the giant.

He followed them from ajar, keeping a safe distance, hiding himself behind threes. He heard them argue, then Ron, Ginny and Luna walked over to them. He could barely see them, but could perfectly hear what they were saying; they were discussing whether they should go to the Ministry or not and how.

Thestrals. He could see them, and he knew Harry could as well. It happened when he was 12, Andromeda, his grandmother had died, leaving him on the care of his godparents, Harry and Hermione. She had died out of a disease she acquired soon after her daughter and husband had died. And even though the Healers claimed it was natural, the Order always suspected was induced by Death Eaters.

Ted had been summoned from Hogwarts to say his goodbyes to his grandmother, and refused to leave her side until she had died. She had taken care of him since he was a little baby, she was the last one left of his direct family.

Of course he knew about his grandmother's sister, Narcissa Malfoy, but he had never really met her. He had met her son, Draco Malfoy once. When he was on the subway with Hermione, on one of the muggle trips they used to do.

They were waiting for the subway to get to the station, when a blond man had approached them. He just stood next to them for a few seconds, until, with a sigh, he turned around to look at his godmother, who looked down at him, then turned around to meet him.

She introduced them, but never mentioned the fact that he was Ted's uncle, until later on that day. That was the only contact he ever ha with someone of his family, by blood anyways, besides his grandmother.

But that was about to change, he was going to meet his parents in just a few moments.

* * *

The teenagers Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and the new incorporated, Neville set off flying on the thestrals, and he waited for a few minutes, until he decided it was safe to follow them.

He got on the thestral, ordered him to follow his companions, and felt something heavy on the pit of his stomach. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. The Sorting Hat, the OWLs, the first time he kissed Lizz, were nothing compared to the excitement he was feeling just to the thought of seeing his parents, not in pictures, but for real.

The trip took a good amount of minutes, but to him felt barely like seconds. He landed a few meters away from the teenagers, and stood hidden there in the shadows. They got on a phone box, then went down. He just stared.

He hadn't thought about it. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do. He was just going to follow the teenagers around, without acting, then see his parents, but stay behind?

He had to do something, there had to be a way of talking to them, letting them know he was their son. Maybe…

He got on the phone box and dialed the numbers that his godfather dialed whenever he would take him to work with him, just hoping that they were the same. Amazed,he heard a female voice said:

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business"

"Uhm… Theodore Lupin… uhm… I'm here to… help the other visitants"

"Thank you. Visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes"

He grabbed the badge, in which could be read:

"Theodore Lupin

Helping with the Rescue Mission"

He attached the badge to the front of his robes, then went down into the Atrium, which was somewhat different from the one that he used to see whenever he went to the Ministry. The biggest difference was a statue that was in the middle of the Atrium, which showed a wizard, a witch, an elf, a centaur. There was nothing like that in the Atrium he knew.

He kept walking, half-running, trying hard to reach the teenagers. He finally reached them, just before they got in the department of Mysteries. He was sure he saw Hermione turned around, looking for something, and her eyes stopped exactly in the spot where he was standing, hidden by the shadows. He could swear she saw him, but Harry grabbed her hand, and made her walk into the room. The door closed.

He waited, unsure of what to do. Then, he ran to the door, opened it, but they weren't there. He got I in, closed the door, and just as he was about to choose a door to open, the doors started to spin.

Ted panicked. How was he going to find them? He would never find them, they could be in any of those doors, and who knew how big that place was.

He picked a door, and pushed it, but nothing happened. It just didn't open. He then, turned around, and picked another one. It opened at once, and he got in.

As he looked around, he noticed something silver on the walls, but he also noticed that the teenagers weren't there, and turned around to leave. But something stopped himself. The answer was there, hanging on the shelves of that room.

He seized his chance and grabbed it. An invisibility cloak, just what he needed. As he left the room, he put it on, and closed the door.

Just as he closed it, another one opened, and Harry, Hermione and Neville walked out of it.

"Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself.

"Where… where are the others?" Harry asked.

The three of them looked around, nervous. Ted cling harder to the cloak, even though he knew they couldn't see him.

"They must have gone the wrong way!"

"Listen!" he heard Neville whispered, Ted looked around. There footsteps and shout behind a door. He could hear someone talking, screaming out names he recognized from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Death Eaters.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry, and Ted noticed she was shaking lightly.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start. Let's get away from this door…"

And they ran, but the door they had just closed, opened, and Ted stood as quiet and still as he could. From the corner of his eyes he saw Neville duck under a desk, and Harry drag Hermione under another one.

Two Death Eaters walked in the room, obviously looking for them. One of them walked barely inches away from Ted.

"They might've run straight through to the hall" said the one that had almost stepped over Ted.

"Check under the desks" said the other one.

As he ducked under the desk, a voice shouted, "STUPEFY!" and a red light hit the Death Eater.

In front of Ted, a Death Eater was pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Avada…", and just as Ted was about to draw out his wand, Harry jumped and grabbed the Death Eater by the knees, then screamed: "EXPELLIARMUS!"

It was harder than he had expected. It was hard to just stay there, and not help them at all. Jinxes flew around, two against three.

"STUPEFY!" Screamed Hermione from behind Ted, and, as he turned around he saw a Death Eater froze and collapse on some kind of bell jar. His head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it was nothing but a soap bubble and his body fell to the floor, headless, but the head had stayed on the jar, changing from a baby head to a grown-up head really fast.

Ted froze on his place. He had never seen anything like that, he couldn't keep his eyes away from it. It took him a minute to realize that the people around him were not talking.

"It's time," said Hermione. "Time…"

There was a loud shout and a crash. "RON? GINNY? LUNA?" yelled Harry.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione, walking just inches away from Ted, who almost gasped. He tightened his grip on the cloak once again.

The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. Harry raised his wand, but Hermione stopped him. "You can't hurt a baby!"

Harry gave her a strained look, but lowered his arm.

There were footsteps coming from another door, growing closer and closer. Ted's heart was slamming hard against his chest.

"Come on!" said Harry, as he headed to another door. Ted followed him, but just as they were about to reach it, two shadows approached it. Harry changed his direction, and got into another door, and slammed it just missing Ted by inches.

The door burst open and the Death Eater got inside; "IMPEDIMENTA!" they screamed.

All four teenagers went flying against the walls. Ted hit a wall, then fell hard on the floor, he felt his brain starting to fail him, but took all of his strength to stay awake, and moved to cover the little part of him that was now visible. He was shocked and relieved that no one had heard him gasp or saw his ankles.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled a Death Eater. "IN AN OFFICE OF …"

"Silencio" cried Hermione. And the rest of the sentence never came out. The other Death Eater pushed him aside.

"Petrificus Totalus" shouted Harry, and the Death Eater fell on the floor, unable to move.

"Well done, Ha…"

It all happened in a split of second, Hermione turned around to look at Harry, the other Death Eater raised his wand, and flicked it, Ted raised his, but it was too late.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, as Ted saw him fall down on his knees, shaking hard. He could see something going on with the Death Eater and Neville from the corner of his eye, but he just couldn't move at all. His godfather, much younger than he had ever seen him, was kneeling beside his godmother, clutching her hard and shaking as bad as he had never seen him. His face had gone pale and still, and his eyes darkened, even if just for a split of second.

And, through his own fear, Ted realized something. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. She was alive on his present, but… what if he had done something wrong, had changed something, and now Hermione was destined to die?

The Death Eater had now taken his mask off, and was pointing to something on Harry's hand, then to himself, then to Hermione.

"Like you won't kill us all the moment I hand it over, anyway!" said Harry with such a strained voice.

"Whaddever you do, Harry" said Neville fiercely from under the desk, "don'd gib it to him!"

There was a crack, and the baby-headed Death Eater appeared. Then, Harry screamed, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The spell hit the Death Eater in the chest, and the baby-headed kept walking as if he just couldn't see them. Maybe he couldn't, Ted couldn't know.

"Hermione…" Ted could hear Harry whispering, fear showing, "Hermione, wake up…"

"Whaddid he do to her?" said Neville.

"I dunno…"

"Dat's pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is…" said Neville, and the color went back into his godfather's face, the same as him. He was so relieved he even sighed, but no one seemed to notice.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so…"

They left the office they were in, leaving Ted alone. He took off the cloak and noticed he was sweating hard. He had never been so scared on his whole life, and he had to think of another way to do it. The cloak wasn't obviously such a good idea.

He looked around. He needed a mirror.

He found one hanging on one of the walls, cracked, probably by some of the teenagers when they were thrown back. He found himself staring back, and took a deep breathe.

He had never liked doing it. Some people called it a gift, but he didn't. He didn't really enjoyed it. But, he had do to it.

He had seen pictures, so he knew he could do it. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on changing his hair, just a little longer. He opened his eyes and nodded, just perfect, he thought. Closed them again, and changed the color of the hair, something brown with shades of grey, then changed the color of his eyes, and changed the form of his face, and the skin around his eyes and mouth, giving him an appearance of an older person.

He knew it had worked before he opened his eyes. He had seen pictures, had seen them probably a million of times, studied them eagerly, and had memorized each of his parents features. He opened his eyes to find the image of his father staring back at him. Could he fool everyone making them think he was indeed his father?

He didn't have time to think much about it. He had already lost enough time, so he left the office and ran away, trying to find the others.

He passed Hermione lying unconscious on the floor, Ron being held captive by a brain, Ginny who was pale and Luna, also unconscious. He heard Ginny screaming, "LUPIN!" but he just kept running. He had fooled her, that was a plus.

He soon heard disturbance, and headed toward it. He opened a door, and there was a fight going on. He recognized all of the faces, from old photographs, from his school books, or even actually met some. Death Eaters against member of the Order of the phoenix.

His eyes soon found what they were looking for. A shiny purple hair. He saw her for a split of second, before she fell down a stair. His legs surprised him, running harder and faster than ever, and found himself to her side.

She was barely conscious, but held up her hand, and grabbed his face, "Remus…" and she fell unconscious.

He didn't want to leave her, there alone. But he knew she was going to be okay, and he wanted to find him.

He looked around the room, and saw his father fighting another Death Eater. Good, no one had noticed the fact that there were two Remus Lupin.

There he was. Sirius Black was fighting against the same woman that had thrown his mother down the stair. There were a couple of meters away from him, and he ran towards them.

He knew what he had to do. She raised her wand, but he was faster. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he screamed, and her wand went flying.

Sirius Black stood standing there, looking down at his friend with a big grin on his face. Alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again! Don't own anything... if I did, I'd probably sell all the rights and buy myself an Orlando Bloom.**

**Please, please tell me what you think. I know that there are more people reading this story than the ones reviewing. I'd really like to know what you all think of this, for I have only written another two or three chapters. Should I continue?**

**Lat;)**

"Ted…? You okay?"

He opened his eyes, but closed them almost at once. He opened them again, slowly this time, and it took him a second to get used to the light.

"Ted?" a girl's voice said.

He sat straight. Blinked a couple of times, and tried to remember. He was at the Ministry, and had just attacked Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Then, he was there. But, where was he?

He looked around, and noticed he was lying in the floor of a big room, with high ceiling and a big window. There were pictures on the walls, but he didn't stop to look at them. He was still trying to figure out where he was. His head was hurting.

"Ted?" asked the girl again. He looked at her. There was something familiar in her, but he wasn't exactly sure what. "You okay?"

"Yes" he said. "What happened?"

"You… you passed out. Don't you remember? We were talking and then, you just passed out. I was so scared, I was about to call my mum…"

"Where are we?"

"My room. We haven't left" her bright eyes studied him slowly. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was quiet a mess, but her eyes showed concerned.

"Uh…"

He scanned the room, slower this time. The walls were painted in white, and there were pictures and posters all over the walls. There were pink curtains hanging by the window, which headed into a large yard, with a good view of the darkening day.

"Ted…?" the girl started, but was interrupted by a yell the seemed to come from downstairs.

"LIZ!" said a familiar voice, but Ted couldn't quiet place it.

"Mum!"

"Come down here, honey, Dad's going to be here any minute!"

"Sure…" she looked at him. He noticed she had green eyes. "You sure you okay?"

"Yes… Liz"

The girl left the room, but at the door, she turned around to look at him. Then, she left and he could hear footsteps, and someone going down a stair.

He got up. So, she was named Liz. But who was her? He was almost sure he had met her somewhere, and the fact that she was called Liz scared him the most.

Obviously, he had changed something in his past, and he was now in that… new version of his present. He just had to figure out what had changed in that present…

He headed to the wall with the most pictures in it. His eyes were immediately dragged towards one specially. It was him, with that Liz girl. They were hugging and laughing. Obviously they were close, but that was something he had already realized, considering the fact that he was on the floor of her room.

He looked over the other pictures slowly. Liz was in all of them, with other girls, other boys, with another girl who looked almost like her, just younger.

On the opposite wall, there was a big Gryffindor flag, and a big sign that said: "Hogwarts". A drawing of a big dragon that moved occasionally, and a big picture of Liz with other four girls, all dressed up on their Hogwarts' robes.

Liz came into the room again, but Ted didn't notice. She walked behind him and held his hand, which made him jump.

"Dad's going to be here any minute. So, will you help me with the twins?" she said.

"Uh.. sure" and she led him outside the room.

Maybe she was his girlfriend, he thought. She led him into a large hall, and they had just took a couple of steps when a little boy, about 11 years old jumped to them.

"PASSWORD, NOW! OR YOU WON'T PASS THROUGH HERE!" screamed the little boy. He was wearing black jeans and sweater. A black hat rested on the top of his head.

"ADRIAN! I don't have time for this, Dad's going to be here any minute!" said Liz, looking down at the tiniest boy.

"GOTCHA!" screamed a girl from behind, and then something was hanging from Ted's neck. A little girl was hanging there. "HE WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE, I'VE GOT HIM! I'VE GOT HIM, ADRIAN!"

"Fine, fine! The password is Chocolate Mayonnaise, now will you please let go off him and let us go?" said Liz, looking at her watch.

"Uh… okay" said the girl. She let go off Ted's neck, then hugged him by the waist. "I missed you, Ted! You barely come anymore, and when you do, you're always locked up with Liz"

"Tallie, leave him alone, please. We're in a hurry"

They kept walking down the hall, and Ted could hear Tallie whispering to Adrian, "Yeah, hurry to snog or something…"

"So, mum said dad's going to be here soon, along with Tonks and Remus, and they're going to get Sirius here, so everything gotta be ready when they get here…" she kept talking, but Ted never got to listen what she was saying.

The words fell into him like a rush of hot water on the head. Something as an electric shock went through his body, and he stopped for a split of second. Tonks and Remus, his parents, were alive. And they were going to get there any minute, along with Sirius. The three people he had desired to meet the most since he could remember, were going to be there, just any minute.

Nothing made sense, but that... but the fact that he was finally going to meet them.

They kept walking down the hall, and then Liz stopped in a door, and knocked hard.

"Open the door, please!"

"Go away!" a boy's voice screamed from the inside.

"James! I'm in a hurry, will you please open the door?"

He didn't answer. Liz just knocked harder, but he didn't seem to be ready to open the door.

"Shisst… Shisst… Ted" a voice called from behind. He looked around and saw a teenage girl, the one he had seen on Liz's photos, she could easily pass as her twin sister, but the fact that she was younger, and her hair was messier, and somewhat darker.

"James' locked up, because Tamara broke up with him. I think he's crying." She said.

"Uh… really?" he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act, he didn't know this girl, he didn't know James, and much less he knew Tamara.

"Yes…"

"FINE! IT'S AMAZING, YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE TEN MINUTES OF PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!" screamed James, storming out of the bathroom.

"And, is it my fault? No, it isn't!" she yelled to his back. "And, please, get ready! They're gonna be here any minute!" she added.

James made some sort of sound, and locked himself in another room. He was barely younger than Liz.

Ted noticed that they all had similarities. Either they had brown or green eyes, brown or black hair, either messy or bushy. Ted was trying to get all on his brain.

Liz was obviously the older one; then it was James; then the girl that had told him about James and Tamara breaking up, he suspected her name was Jane, considering she was standing at a door that said "Jane's room"; then Adrian; then Tallie.

Liz had gotten into the bathroom, and was now holding a bag.

"Crowded house, isn't it?" Ted said, trying to get information out of that question.

"You'd think after 5 children, my parents would stop reproducing…, but oh, no! They had to keep on making babies.." she murmured. Then, looked around at him, and added, "but, since when do you mind? You've always loved them all."

"Uh… yeah, well, you know…" he spluttered. But never got to finish. She had grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked, that his first reaction was to grab her by the waist, then pull back.

"Yeah… space, right…" she said, looking down. "Sorry… I just…"

She looked outside through the window, then at him. Then, added, "I'm sorry, okay… never mind that now. Let's just get the twins ready, okay?"

"Sure…" he answered, still shocked. She opened the door, and they were in a room, with high ceilings, and a window just like the one in Liz's room.

There, in the floor were two children. Twins, obviously. A boy and a girl, both with dark hair and green eyes. They were sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a little broom, that didn't even flied, but they were obviously having the time of their lives.

"… again!" the little girl screamed with joy. But Liz took the broom out of them, picked them up and placed them on one of the beds. As she worked with them, probably changing their clothes, cleaning them up, Ted walked around the room, looking at the pictures in it.

A great amount of pictures of the babies, just the two of them, with their other brothers, with himself, and one of them with a woman and a man, but just as Ted was about to grab it, too take a closer look to the parents, the door burst open.

"They're ready?" said the woman with the familiar voice, and as Ted turned around to look at her, reality crashed into him.

"Hermione!?" he almost yelled.

"What is it, Teddy?" she yelped, holding a hand to her heart, scared.

"Uh… no… nothing…"

She looked at him, then to her babies, and picked up the boy, while Liz held the girl, and headed towards the door.

"You better hurry, they're almost here…" a loud crack, and she jumped. "THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" she screamed, and rushed downstairs.

Ted followed her; with his heart beating faster than ever. She was at the lead, with four other kids following her, then Ted, and behind Liz with the little girl.

"Sam, be good, Matt is with mum!" he heard her whisper to the little baby.

They reached downstairs last, just in time to see his parents, along with Sirius Black, and Harry Potter entering the house.

"SIRIUS!" there was a general commotion, as the little Potters hugged Sirius, and Liz brought a birthday cake, and everyone screamed "Happy birthday, Sirius!"

Ted looked around. It was all hard to understand, but he didn't care. His parents were standing there, in front of him, smiling, alive. He ran to hug them, first his mother.

"Wotcher, Teddy…" she laughed, as she hugged him. "What up with you?" she added, looking at him.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was wearing her hair white blonde, she looked a little older, but she was just as beautiful as she was in the pictures of his album resting next to his bed.

He then turned to his father, and hugged him. He was definitely older, and his grey-ish hair made him look much older than he indeed was, the skin around his eyes and mouth gave signs of the age of the man. He smiled down at his son and asked: "Is everything all right, son?"

" Ye… yes" he answered, happier than he had been his entire life. He looked around then hugged Sirius, thanking to all the gods he was alive. His plan had worked out. He had saved him, and now his parents were alive.

Liz was smiling at him, James and Jane were talking, their heads together, Adrian and Tallie were having a loud, excited chat with Sirius, the twins were playing on the floor, at the foot of their parents. Harry had his arm around his wife, Hermione, who was talking to Tonks.

He had indeed changed the future, indeed things were different, but he was sure he didn't regret changing it.


End file.
